My Nightmare
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: We find out what the Reach did to one if it's kidnapped prisoners. Some romance but it mostly focus on the girl's memories of the Reach and the team helping her deal with a strong hatred of Beetles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is taking place a few days after the whole Reach thing Wally is not dead because I'll need him later on in the story.** **_Italic are whats going on in her head._ I own nothing!**

I guess you could say my life is normal well except for the fact that I can control people and yes I mean mind control but more on that later. See I writing this all down because Black Canary thinks it would help. Help what you may ask I'm not sure well not yet at least. So lets see I guess I should tell you who I am I'm Natasha Wood I'm 14 I'm a freshmen at Gotham Academy. So how did I became a member of this hormone filled team you may ask? Good question I mean I still a little unsure about that one still. But it all started out like this...

"Wake up Natasha. We have people here to see you they want to talk to you about the whole Reach kidnapping thing." Mom shakes me violently to make sure I know that she's there.

"Okay..okay just let me get dressed and I'll be right down." I roll over to faces her a smile spreads across her face. She stands up and walks out of my room closing the door quietly behind her. I look around my room see most girls my age have neat rooms with posters of boy bands on their walls but not me my room for lack of a better term is a pig stye with books covering almost every inch of my room along with art supplies paints,brushes you know stuff like that. I groan as I finally roll out of bed I know my mom won't like stay down stairs with our "guests" much longer. So I pull on whatever's closest and that turns out to be a pair of ripped up old jeans and my Rodin tee-shirt and no I don't mean the bird I mean Batman's sidekick. I run down the stairs my fiery red hair pulled back in a ponytail. I grab my glasses before I leave my room since I decided I didn't have time to put my contacts in. "Mom you said there were people who wanted to talk to me about the reach."

You see the only people who talked about the reach to me were the cops and a few dozen reporters. Not to mention a dozen shrinks. But in all my life I never thought they would come and talk to me. Oh sorry I interrupted my own story.

I look around and spot my mother standing in the doorway of the living room she looks as if she's seen a ghost.

"You look like a mess." She says looking me up and down.

" Gee thanks I love you too ma." She groans and fiddles with her skirt.

"Come on let's get this over with." She turns and walks into the living room I follow her in.

"Hello Natasha." A woman with blond hair says she's wearing a black corset and fishnet stockings. She looks like a fighter. I look her up and down I know her from somewhere but I just can't place her. I look around the room my eyes go from the man in a black cowle to a man in blue and red. Then to the three teens they have with them a boy in black and red another in red and green and then a girl with green skin. It all comes together their heros every last one of them a hero. My eyes widen and mouth drops.

"What are you doing here...why come to me there are so many others." The youngest boy gives me an evil smile.

"I like your shirt." He grads his own top "we match ." I let out a nervous laugh.

"So you wanted to ask me about the reach right." I sit on the loveseat next to my mom. She leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I told you not to buy those silly shirts but did you listen no now look who's red in the face."

"What do you want to know about the reach."

"We want to know what kind of test they performed on you and what kind of power that they brought out of you." Black Canary smiles I think she's trying to pity me.

"I umm don't have any powers and they never performed tests on me. I'm sorry but they just locked me in a room and made me sing for some reason." I look down at my hands I'm scared if I tell them why I sung they'll blame me to.

"I want you to talk to someone. Megan pleas see if you can help her." Megan looks up at Canary.

" Do you all wish to come to?"

"Yes I think it would be most helpful." I know they can see the panic in my eyes I'm like a wounded zebra cornered by lions waiting for death hoping it will be quick and painless but knowing deep down inside it won't. Megan stands and walks over to me she knees in front of me and places her hand on my face trying to comfort me I think.

_"Don't worry Natasha we will only look at the part of your memory that has to do with the reach. We won't look at anything personal."_

_"Okay so let me get this straight all of you want to see what the reach did to me correct."_

_"Yes that is one goal of our mission."_

_"What are your other goals on this mission?"_

_"All of this information is on a need to know bases."_

_"Well lets see first of all your all in my head second you're about to make me relive what happened and third you're all seeing it I mean god I haven't even told my mom what happened to me and you expect me to go along with what you want when I don't even know what you plan to do. Thats it you're all insane get the hell out of my head." _

_"Please trust us you have no other choice."_

_" don't tell anyone what you see in here."_

**So what did you guys think? Well hope you enjoyed it Chapter 2 will be up soon. Just a warning the rating may go up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own none of the young Justice characters or the ideas or anything. Again italic is whats going on in her head.**

_"Sir we found an interesting human girl we believe you would take much interest in her."_

_"I doubt I will but bring her in any way." They drag me in my face and clothing is covered in blood my own blood. The guards throw me at his feet I look as if I'm dead. For I just lay there. The man reaches down and grabs my hair he pulls my body off the ground I'm not standing but I'm looking up at him._

_"Such a pretty face and such wonderful thick red hair." He pulls me to my feet by my hair my face is twisted in pain._

_"Let me go I'll do anything you want please just let me go." With my plea he drops me._

_"I know what you really are my dear a siren I thought Superman drove your kind off this world. But it seems like he missed one." He holds my face in his hands as he study's it. "A siren of your age and looks would fetch a good amount of money. That is if I sell you which I won't my pet." He runs his hand through my hair. "Bring her to the communication deck she's got a lot of work to do."_

_The guards grab my arms and drag me away. "Come on let's finish this quick so I can clean my hands of this piece of trash." Is that all I am a piece of filth and animal whose only purpose in life is to be tied up like nothing more than a fill my eyes at this thought so what if I'm an alien their aliens too. One of the guards lean into a speaker. "Open com deck 5 by order Lt. Samuel." The large metal door slides open without a sound the guards pull me in a drop me once more on the floor. I grab my sides a cough my face twists in pain I can feel blood slowly trickle out of my mouth I cover my mouth as I cough once more. I can feel that my hand is wet I pull it away from my mouth and see a mixture of blood and silva. Oh god that's not good. I hear the men walk out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts and strange glowing red pods. I check to see if I have any other injures. First I run my hands around my chest and rib cage I can feel a few broken ribs. Shit that'll make escaping let alone stand almost impossible. I check the rest of my body and find no other injuries. I look around at the glowing red pods most of them seem to be empty except three. I crawl closer to get a better look at the people in the pods. The first one I come to holds a girl my age with high cheekbones and what looks like a broken nose her bright red hair has patches of blood and mud on it. I turn my attention then to the pod to the left of the girl it's a boy with jet black hair he shows no signs of injuries. Lucky bastard. I crawl to the last pod another girl a few years older than me I can't even tell the color of her hair since there is so much blood and mud in it._

Megan takes her hands away from my face "I think we've seen enough for right now." Her face is filled with concern. I nod slowly on agreement I can feel the tears rolling down my face I quickly wipe them away.

Canary steps closer to me. "I think it would be best to continue this with the rest of the team and another mind reader." She looks around at the others for their opinion.

"I think it would be best what do you think ." The man looks at my mother. She rolls her large gold eyes.

"Take fine I could care less." She stands and walks loudly out of the room.

"Looks like I going with you." I try to make myself smaller when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Canary staring down at me.

"Why don't you go get your stuff we'll wait here for you." She smiles at me try to calm me. I go quickly up the stair not wanting to keep superpowered humans waiting. I come down a few minutes later with just a backpack in my hand.

Is that all you need? The voice is in my head and it scares me at first. Oh I'm sorry it's only me Megan.

Oh okay,yeah it's all I 's only stuff I can always buy more stuff but for right now this is all I'll need. Megan looks at me nods her face is still filled with concern.

"So if you don't mind me ask where are we going and how are we..." Megan turns quickly so see why I stopped talking.

"ROBIN YOU DO NOT GAS PEOPLE!" Robin just shrugs with that little evil grin of his.

"Don't blame me."

**So what did you guys think? I'm still trying to get better with my writing and editing and all that kind of stuff. So please be patient if you see any major errors please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi so this is going to be a short chapter.**

**I own nothing!**

"Wh...what happened?And why the hell does my head hurt so much.?" Megan helps me up we're in a room filled with other teens and few adults.

"Well um Rod kind of gassed you." I whip my head around looking for the I don't see him I shout.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT BIRDBOY!" I can hear a few people laugh when I scream.

"Why don't we see what you can do with that voice of your's." She trying to take my mind off beating the some sense into Robin.

"Okay I'll me someone to use it on though." I can see that some in the sea of people are volunteering it be my test subject. "Birdboy your first." I give a cold smile as I see him emerge for the crowd.

"You won't get anything out of me."

"Oh really, well lets see." I can feel my eyes are glowing. "So Robin tell me what is your real name?"

"Tim Drake." His covers his mouth as his face slowly growing redder. I take a few steps closer till I'm standing right next to him I lean down a give him a quick peck on the cheek. His face grows even redder. I can no longer control myself I burst out into laughter. Robin turns and storms away muttering madly to himself.

"That was unexpected." Megan looks a little concerned about the whole ordeal. Thats when I feel it a hand on my shoulder I glance at the hand expecting it to be Megan or NightWing. But it's not the hand is covered in black armor the same that my torment wore. My eyes widen and I stop breathing like I'm waiting for the hand to hit me or drag me back to my cell.

"Who are you?" I whisper still frozen in fear. The heroes in the room notice my fear and turn to see who it is grabbing my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The hand disappears quickly and it's owner takes a few steps back from me. "I'm Blue." He is trying to sound calm but he has just as much fear in his voice as I have in my body. I turn slowly to face him.

"You're the weapon they spoke so much about aren't you? You're the reason the reason they kidnapped me! You're the reason I live in fear! You it's all your fault!" My voice is cracking my body is shaking and tears are streaming down my face. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" I bury my head in my hands and collapse onto my knees.

Megan rushes to my side.

"Shhh it's okay no one is ever going to hurt you again. And Blue he is one of the nicest guys I've ever meet he'll protect you to." She grabs my face and looks into my eyes thats when it happens it's almost like I could see her heartbreak in her eyes. "Oh god please tell me he never hurt you." She grabs my shoulders and shakes me. "TELL ME NATASHA THAT HE NEVER HURT YOU! Please tell me he never hurt you."

"I don't know but I remember that voice. That voice that chased me through my nightmare each night."

Megan looks like I just ripped out her heart. "But no I don't think he ever touched me. But I guess we can find out. Megan can you like display my memories to the team?" Megan looks concerned once again.

"I think I can but are you sure you can go through it again?"

"Yeah I'm a lot tougher than people give me credit for." I smile as she reaches up for my face.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review I really want to get better in my writing and all reviews help. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow since I'm on vacation and I have a ton of ideas for it. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey why is she chained up?" I can hear one of the guards ask the other as I examine the chains I'm in. There's one tight around my neck and one on each of my wrist a one on my left ankle but not the right not since they crushed my leg. I glance down at what once was a runner's leg but now is a almost flat mass of bloody flesh with a bone poking out of what was once my thigh. It hurts like hell but I've got over some of the pain since my leg has been in this condition for three days now._

"_Open cell number 5." The door makes little noise as it open. "Good Evening my pet. Oh what a nasty injury you have there." He struts over to me hands folded behind his back. He bends over me once his hand travels slowly down from my waist to my upper thigh. The pain hits me like a wall as his nails sink into my flesh._

"_Please, no more please, I can take any more just let me go I've done all you've told me to do. Please just let me go." Tears fall onto my chest from my hot face. I know he loves it when I cry, it feeds his ego as my master and me his whimpering weak little pet._

"_Oh shh my pet." He presses his lips against mine. This has become our nightly routine he comes in when everyone else is asleep and does things to me. I fought the first night and thats what caused my leg to be crushed it was my punishment for kicking him in the groin. So I've given I've let in to his wish, his perverted sick twisted wishes. He stands and lingers over me for a minute before he throws a bag of god knows what at me._

"_Change quickly." He cross his arms and leans up against the cell wall. I look at the clothing theres a crop top that stops at the bottom of my ribcage and a short tight skirt._

"_How the hell am I supposed to change when my leg is destroyed." The man smiles and touches my leg. It starts to heal before my eyes the skin and bone shift back into place then he unchains me. He traces the angry red makes the chains had left on my one good leg._

"_Change now we have guests." I change quickly and turn back to him. "Alright let's go." He grabs my arm and put a collar on me. "Antidote collar so you don't use that pretty voice of your's on me." He walks out of the room and stands in the hallway the red light from the pods in my cell give him a demon like glow._

"_Come on your master commands it." He waves his hand at me his face filled with anger. I lower my head and walk forward I know what I have to saw it's been drilled into me since the first time I meet him._

"_I shall always do what my master commands,since I am his loyal pet." I walk forward the words I spoke slowly eating at my heart and mind. I was no longer my own being I was this sick man's caged pet. We walk down one of the many long hallways with it's eerie red light shining down on us. We stop in front of a large door._

"_Open common room 1." The door slides open revealing a room full of people._

"_What is that?" A large man scoffs pointing one of this large fingers at me._

"_This piece of meat is our secret weapon." The man laughs._

"_How the hell is that thing our secret weapon."_

"_She's a siren and a powerful one at that." The room falls silent as they look at me. "Now my pet this man is Vandal is very important he is also your master so remember you must do as he says or else." His face grows dark._

"_Yes master." I manage to choke out. I take a quick look around the room two people interest me. Both I know are heroes the first is Aqualad and the second is Blue Beetle. I know they'll save me soon maybe even today. I look up at Aqualad who is staring at me. 'Please save me' I mouth to him. He shakes his head no and lowers his eyes trying to avoid my tear filled gaze. _

"_My pet."_

"_Yes Master."_

"_Go back to your cell now." I turn and walk towards the door. "Remember my pet I know where you are at all times so just keep that in mind." He wraps his arm around my waist showing the other's in the room that I am his property and I'll always be his._

"_I would never dream of running my master." I escape from his grasp and bow to him then turning and running out of the room quickly._

I can feel her fingers leave my face her eyes are filled with tears. I look out into the crowed and see shocked and disgusted faces. My face burns with shame.

"I'm sorry I could not save you." I turn towards the voice and see Blue standing there looking as if he might cry.

"I am sorry to that I freaked out when you touched me.I've just been through so much by the hands of those who created that suit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter! Thank you for reading all the views have meant a lot!**

**I really hope you enjoy this and if you think it's a shitty ending tell me and I'll rewrite it.**

I sit with my head hung in shame.

"That is only the beginning of my nightmare" I whisper half hoping someone would hear and half hoping that my voice would be ignored.

"I am sorry of not saving you as well." This voice I know very well it's Aqualad's voice. I look up and see many teens standing around me waiting for something.

"What do you all want?" Batgirl looks down at me with kind sorrowful eyes she reaches out her hand.

"We want to help you escape this nightmare Natasha, we want to save you." I sigh and nod,taking a firm grasp on her hand and pulling myself off my knees.

"Let's finish this right here right now." I look at Magan. "Are you going to help me?" She once again looks concerned but finally she nods in agreement. "Okay lets begin shall we." She reaches out for my face for what I hope to be the last time.

_"Wake up my pet come on." He pokes my side in a steady rhythm. I lift my head slowly and look at him waiting for my eyes to focus._

_"Yes master." I close my eyes and open them again when I notice that it's not his voice. "Who the hell are you?" I lean back a ways so I can get a better view of his face. Thats when I remember his face he's the boy from the pod._

_"I'm Mark." He gives me a friendly smile and extends his hand. "Come on we've got to get out of here."_

_"But what about the other's." I point to the other two pods that still have sleeping girls in them. "And what about my chains." I then reach down and pull on the chains which a attached to the wall. Marks eyes fall to the chains which have caused huge red sores and cuts on my neck,wrists,and ankles. He grimaces at the sight of my wounds and at the thought of waking and freeing the other girls. Mark reaches down for the chains,when his hands touch the thick metal chains they start to glow red and the metal starts to melt. Mark screams and drops the chain._

_"How the hell did I just do that."_

_"I don't know just keep doing in,please I can stand being chained up any." I look up at him silently pleading._

_"Okay." He reaches out once more,but his touch is no longer light he forcefully grabs the chain and melts it quickly. He pulls his hands away slowly examining his work. "Wicked."_

_"Yeah really cool now melt the others hurry I don't know.." I'm cut off by the sound of the door opening. Shit._

_"What the hell!" The guard yells as he raise his weapon. "You've done it now girl." He fires off quickly._

_"Duck."I grab Mark and fly down to the ground hitting the cement floor hard with my shoulder. "Run!" I push Mark off the top of me. I stand still a little shaky on my feet I grab my head,it's pounding and bleeding. Great just what I need a concussion. I stumble towards the control panel and flip the switch. I hear the swoosh of opening pods and the groan of the two injured girls._

_"What the hell." The redhead stumbles out she stops and glances up at the guard. "Oh,hell no you alien asshole." She morphs from a redhead girl to a huge pissed redwolf, her tail flicks slowly as she jumps towards the guard. From where I'm standing I can see her teeth sink slowly into the guard's neck. She lets go of his neck and drops to the floor her muzzle wet with slowly drips off her muzzle and on to the floor. She changes back into human form just as quickly as out of it. "You okay." I realize she's talking to me._

_"Yeah I'm on we've got to get out of here before they kill us." I walk slowly over to the other girl who's still in the pod._

_"I'm Lucy just so you know."_

_"Natasha and thats Mark."I nod blindly towards the boy._

_"Is she alive?" Mark's the only one brave enough to say out loud what we're all thinking. I place my hand to her neck and check for a pulse._

_"No shes dead. They let her died those jerks let her die." I can feel the tears slowly coming from my eyes. "Come on we've got to go before more guards come." I lead the way out off the room and down the first few hallways. I peer around one of the corners. "Shit guards are coming." Six guards walk down the hallway._

_"Where the hell is he." One of the guards says he looks up and sees me. "What the hell is she doing out of her cage." The others look up to see what he's talking about. I groan and hop out from behind the corner. The guards lower themselves and take aim._

_"I wouldn't do that boys." I voice is low and dark._

_"Oh really. Ready aim fire." I open my mouth and a high pitched screech comes out I quickly clasp my hands over my mouth. The guards look like they've been run over by a big truck._

_"Well that's new." Mark laugh._

_"Wicked voice." I blush and smile._

_"Thanks Mark."_

_"Come on lets get ahhhh." Lucy cut off when the ship is hit from the outside. I grab on to a window and look outside to see the Young Justice heroes flying around and blowing stuff up._

_"Dame heroes."I can hear guards shouting,alarms screaming,and well more things blowing up. I grab Mark and Lucy and run towards the nearest exit._

_"Looks like we're going to have to jump." Mark looks down at the rooftops,there close but not that close. Lucy looks up at me and nods._

_"On the count of three guys. Ready,one,two,three." We jump out and hit the closes rooftop hard._

_XXXXXXX_

_"You alive Natasha?"_

_"Ugh yeah I'm alive,how about Mark he okay?" I sit up a little too quickly making the world around me spin and become painfully bright._

_"Yeah I'm fine." Mark's lying on his face and refusing to move. Wise choice._

I feel the hand pull away from my face and arms wrap around my middle. She's crying into my shoulder.

"Megan I'm fine now."

"No,no you're not." She reaches down and grabs my arm and pulls down my sleeve revealing the scar from my restraints and cut marks from dull razor blades. I smile at her.

"I am now that my nightmare is over." I lean into her and cry. I feel Robin place an arm around my shoulders. And lean into me. I look up at him and Megan and smile.

"You two have ended my nightmare, there is no way I can thank you."

**What did you guys think as I said in the begging if you think the ending is shitty tell me and I'll rewrite it. Always trying to get better.**


End file.
